


EXTRA CHAPTER TWO - HOME DESIGN

by orphan_account



Series: Black's Lost Daughter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The second short interlude between The Philosopher's Stone and The Chamber of Secrets.Hope visits Gringotts and spends the summer redecorating her house.A/N - this is isn't needed to read any of the other works but I would recommend reading The Philosopher's Stone so this makes sense.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Black's Lost Daughter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	EXTRA CHAPTER TWO - HOME DESIGN

Paint smeared dungaree clad legs walked through the busy streets, nimbly dodging people as they headed towards the stone building at the end of the road. The heavy wooden doors swung open as a young girl approached the building. Every head turned to stare at her as she padded down the aisle, heading straight for the tall desk at the end.

"Hello," the blonde-girl spoke, her voice clear but quiet as she gained the small creature's attention. The goblin looked at the child with contempt, he grunted in response. "Fortius Quo Fidelius. I have a meeting scheduled with Vostukt, he's my account manager. May you fetch him for me?" The bank-teller simply raised an eyebrow at her, not believing that such a young girl would have such a formidable goblin on her case. "My name is Eliana-Hope Dumbledore-Black and I need to speak with my account manager as soon as possible."

The goblin rang a bell and a younger-looking goblin ran through into the room. After a muttered conversation, the second creature walked up to Hope and grabbed her hand, pulling her away and through a small door. Vostukt, a rotund goblin with thick eyebrows, sat around a big circular table with several sheets of paper spread in front of him. "May your gold flow, and your enemies blood boil in their veins." Vostukt looked-up in shock, not realising that someone had walked into the room.

"Miss Dumbledore-Black, thank-you for coming in. You mentioned that you wanted to talk about your properties and inheritances. We'll start with an inheritance test which will show any and all bloodlines you follow." Vostukt spoke, pushing a blank sheet of parchment and a diamond-encrusted knife towards Hope. "Prick your finger and put two drops of blood on the paper."

Hope swiftly picked the knife up and created a small slit in her in right-hand ring-finger. She turned her hand over, letting the blood drip slowly on to the paper. The goblin looked-on impressed as the young girl barely flinched before carelessly sliding the knife back to him and popping her finger in her mouth, sucking it clean.

A few moments after landing, the blood began spreading, moving and weaving into words the same deep rouge colour as her blood. Her eyes raked over the paper, skipping over the sections detailing her family, her vaults, and her magical characteristics before stopping at the long list of properties she had access to. She handed the paper over to the goblin staring at him in confusion and shock.

"In the case of death and therefore inheritance, a total of twenty-four properties would be available to you. As it is eleven properties can currently be accessed as you are the future Head of the Dumbledore family and the Heir to the Black family." Vostukt explained, handing her the paperback, slightly annoyed at the look of bewilderment on the girl's face.

"What is a future head? I can't be the Head of the Dumbledore family. My Grandfather is still alive, and he was the oldest son." She explained causing the goblin to flick through some of the papers in front of him before sighing and pushing it towards Hope.

"It says here that Albus Dumbledore had his rights revoked sometimes during 1923. Aberforth was then made the heir until he rescinded his rights during March of 1980. As your mother died during in February of 1981, you became Lady Dumbledore, pending on your coming of age and acceptance of the role." Vostukt spoke, his voice eager and full of excitement.

"If I can't become Head of House Dumbledore until I turn seventeen and Albus had his rights revoked, who is currently in charge of the house," Hope questioned, glancing at the papers again in confusion.

"Currently the House has no Lord or Lady, however, any major decisions or changes could be either carried out by Aberforth Dumbledore, as the last heir or yourself, as the current Heir," Vostukt replied, glancing at the girl with pity and sympathy as she took in the information. "All of this can be dealt with at a later date if you would prefer, after all, it is still over five years until your inheritance. The only thing you need to do today is decide on a property to claim and find out how to unlock it."

"Which property would you recommend?" Hope asked, her voice timid as she hated being unaware and uneducated. She glanced down at the papers in front of her again. "I would prefer somewhere close to London that could be disguised as a normal muggle housing. Somewhere where it would be easy to hide, and no-one would suspect a thing. My father mentioned something about Grimmauld Place."

"Ah yes, Grimmauld Place is in the heart of London. It also looks like a normal terrace house and, with a few small incantations, would be easily warded against both Light and Dark." The goblin pulled the deed out of his stack of papers and handed it to Hope. "When your father was arrested all of the keys to his properties were given to the bank, all you would need to do is sign the deed and with the key in your pocket the doors will open for you."

"Thank you, Mister Vostukt. You have been most helpful today. I am afraid I must leave; I need to visit my vault and withdraw some money before continuing with my chores for today." Hope scrawled her signature on the parchment and took the offered key from the goblin's hand.

"Take this," a simple blank metal card was passed to Hope, "it's keyed to your magical signature. If you present it at the store the money will immediately leave your vault and be paid to the business. It even works in muggle stores, almost like a credit card. Monthly statements will be sent to your place of residence."

"Would you be able to look over the content of my vaults and ensure everything is in order? If you could then send those over to me, it would be most advantageous." Hope wanted to make the most of Vostukt as he was already given a monthly wage straight from her vault.

"I would be honoured, Heir Black." The goblin had already begun sorting through the papers on his desk and reading over them with care and consideration. The Black's have been his only clients, with the addition of the Dumbledore's in recent times, in eons so he was glad to finally have some work to do.

"After unlocking Grimmauld place, I would recommend you change and strengthen the wards," Vostukt suggested, knowing that the Black family wards would most likely be catered towards a darker form of magic and that the house had been unoccupied for many years.

Hope nodded in acquiescence. "Just out of curiosity, does it say why my Grandfather was removed as Heir?"

"There's no official record of a reason, perhaps you could talk to Aberforth Dumbledore about it, I'm sure he would know. After all, he was made the Heir mere days later." Vostukt evaded the question as best he could, not wanting to become involved in interfamily animosity and problems.

"Maybe I will, thank you," Hope spoke, her voice low as she turned out of the room, through the main foyer and out of the bank.

Twirling the key in her fingers, Hope leaned against the wall, waiting for Remus to finish his shopping. The pair had agreed to meet up after Hope's meeting so that they could go to the new property and check it out together. Remus suddenly appeared next to Hope, holding a few small bags and smiling. "How was your meeting?"

"You'll never guess what I found out..."

* * * * *

Bricks separated and stretched, the walls growing. Buildings separated with the muggles inside them none the wiser. A black paint-chipped door appeared, unlocking and opening as Hope walked up the steps towards it. Coughs spluttered from the pairs lungs as they inhaled at least ten years' worth of dust.

"Well, I suppose it needs a bit of a clear-out and a spruce up." Hope optimistically spoke, glancing at the disgusting wallpaper that lined the hallway which combined with the well-trodden carpet truly dated the house.

"It will probably need more than an extra lick of paint," Lupin responded, trying to stay realistic as the pair continued to walk through the house.

"I was looking for something to do during the holidays anyway and I've always loved a challenge." Hope was already glancing around the rooms, deciding on what she wanted changing and what furniture she would keep.

"Your father spent a lot of his childhood here, and it wasn't the happiest times of his life. I would suggest you have to remove everything that would remind him of his family, strip the house back to its foundations and start again."

Hope deliberated Remus's words before speaking again, deciding to stay positive. "I'll start immediately. The first task is to sort through everything, decide what to keep, and get rid of the rest." She paused to think for a moment, her nose scrunching as she did. "I can stay at the cottage with you, apparate here every day, and do the same wherever else I need to go."

"If you really want to do this, I'm not going to stop you. Do you need any help at the moment?" Remus asked, realising his goddaughter was desperate to fix the house up and make it appropriate for Sirius's return.

"No, I'd actually like to surprise you with the final reveal, if that's alright with you? So, you won't be able to come and see the house till it's finished. It would be super helpful if you could do some research and try and discover how Peter managed to escape." Hope rushed out, batting her lashes and pouting her lower lip slightly, praying Remus would agree.

"I'll stay away as long as you are home by eight every night and you promise not to spend too long working here." Remus drawled, his voice slow and soothing as he tried to calm Hope's suddenly tense body. "I should be able to find some information about the attack at the local library and I'll try to ask around."

"Perfect." Hope was so excited to get started that she didn't even say goodbye before turning and rushing further into the house. Remus chuckled at her hasty departure before disapparating himself and heading towards Diagon Alley.

* * * * *

Hope was exploring the house when a small pop startled her and caused her to drop the small vase she had been staring at. "Oh," a nervous voice sounded from her right, "Missus Mopsy is sorrieses."

A tiny house-elf was standing next to Hope, wringing her rags between her hands in nervousness and fear. "Hello, I'm Hope Black," Hope spoke, a warm smile spreading across her lips, "I didn't realise there were house-elves here."

"Oh yes, Lady Black. There are twenty-five of us, we've been waiting for the day for a Black to come back." The house elf's ears drooped as she thought about the bad times she had been through without a Mistress or Master to serve.

"Well, I look forward to meeting you all. But first what if I gave you a new dress?" Hope looked at the house elf's scared expression and quickly explained. "I'm not freeing you, I just thought you'd prefer something a little bit nicer; I pretty dress or something."

"Oh yes please, Lady Black. I have never met such a nice and pretty witch before."

"You're welcome," Hope raised her wand, flicking it slightly and changing the dirty rags into a simple sunshine yellow dress. "Please call me Hope, after all, we will be living together. Now, I'm going to get this house into tip-top shape for my father's return, do you want to help?" Mopsy nodded, excited to see Sirius again.

Hope decided to begin decluttering the house immediately, turning on one foot and apparating away from the house.

* * * * *

Hope returned to Grimmauld Place a full two-hours later with her arms full of boxes and other handy tools. She had been stopped in the furniture store by a worker after she had picked up almost twenty boxes and was struggling to hold them all in her arms. She took the offered trolley and quickly walked away before any questions could be asked. As soon as she left the building, she hid and apparated away before realising she had taken the trolley with her and swiftly returned it.

The house was made up of four floors, including an attic, with a magical expansion charm on most of the rooms which meant the house was almost three times bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The house contained thirty-three rooms, all of which were filled to the brim with rubbish and broken furniture.

For almost two weeks, Hope sorted through the rooms and separated them into several labelled boxes. After using all her boxes, Hope shook her head, realising she could have simply bought one and reduplicated them. Hope agreed with Remus and planned on getting rid of everything, either giving it away to charity or simply destroying it with magic. Obviously, she wasn't foolish, so any important paperwork, antique family-heirlooms, and the few family photos that seemed to be scattered around the room were moved to the loft and stored safely out of the way.

The only room Hope was hesitant about entering and disturbing had words 'Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black' carved into the thick oak door. The lock was engaged, and it took Hope multiple attempts and five different spells before she was able to finally gain access to the room. It was the only door that had been locked and appeared to be the only room that appeared to have been maintained. Hope quickly sorted through the belongings, boxing most of them and moving them to the attic.

The strangest item in the room was found stuffed in an aged steel box which had been pushed roughly under the bed. Hope pulled a beautiful glass locket out of the box and stared at it in amazement. The pendent had an intricate snake curled into an 's' shape on the front, with a number of strange markings and words surrounding them. The necklace seemed to exude and radiate magic of the darkest nature, however, Hope couldn't sense or feel any concrete spells that had been performed on the locket. The latch on the side was melted shut and no amount of magic seemed to be able to force the locket to open, so, Hope simply put it in a box, forgetting all about it as she continued to pack everything up.

* * * * *

It had been a month since Hope started, and the house was completely empty. The carpets had been ripped, the tiles removed, the kitchen and bathrooms gutted, and the walls taken back to the plasterboard. Hope had spent almost every waking hour preparing the house and she was finally ready to begin making the house appropriate to live in again.

Hope had drawn floor plans for each of the rooms, deciding what they would hold and how they would look. She had also been out and bought paint (in practically every colour of the rainbow) for each room. Most of the rooms would be a simple cream colour, which would hopefully make the house seem less dark and dreary, with some rooms containing feature walls, or more colour. She had planned her father's, Remus's, and her own room in great detail, even going as far to plan Harry a room in case he could ever find a way to get away from his awful relatives.

Three hard knocks distracted Hope from her thoughts and she rushed down the stairs and swung the door open, smiling brightly at the decorators that stood on the other side. "Hello love, we're here to do your painting?"

"Ah yes thank you," Hope responded, pulling the door open and gesturing the people inside. Five men walked into the house, carrying boxes of paintbrushes and other needed materials. "I've put floor plans in each room, along with the paint. If you let me know when you get to the family tree, I'll come and explain it in more detail. Also, there will be some contractors coming in to sort out the bathrooms and kitchen within the next couple of weeks so don't mind them. Let me know if there's anything I can get for you at all?"

"Will do sweetheart, we'll start from the bottom and work our way up." The four decorators split up, picking up a kit of brushes and tools and heading into the different rooms on the bottom floor. Hope walked into the kitchen and headed to the single table and mini fridge set up in the corner with four cups and kettle plugged into the double plug in the wall. She set about making four cups of tea and popping them on a tray with a pot of sugar and a jug of milk. Hope handed out the tea and thanked the men for their work before rushing upstairs to the bedrooms and began painting the feature walls in the bedroom.

* * * * *

A month later and the house was completely finished, Hope had hired just shy of twenty people, spending hours on the house herself, and had spent almost a million pounds on the house. She stood outside waiting for Remus to arrive, excited to show him around but also nervous for his response. A pop sounded behind her and she span round, jumping into Remus's arms and hugging him tightly.

"How did you manage to get all this done in such a short space of time?" Remus asked, putting Hope on the floor, and walking up the stairs. The front door had been replaced and was painted a deep glossy blue, instead of the rotten aged wood from before.

"I had a lot of people helping out and spent a lot of money, but it will all be worth it when I finally free Sirius," Hope responded, unlocking the front door and missing Remus's sad expression as she spoke.

Remus gasped as he walked through the door, the change was miraculous, and Hope had done an amazing job of renovating and the house looked amazing. The downstairs was open plan, with most of the walls having been knocked down to allow natural light to seep through. The walls were all neutral shades of white and beige, reflecting the light and making everything seem more open. Deep brown hardwood flooring had been put in, covering the hallway and porch with the kitchen a simple stone tile and the lounge having plush thick carpet.

The kitchen was modern and sophisticated, having been specially created to fit all the nooks and crannies with no space left unused. The island and countertops were a beautiful marble stone, creating a clean and bright kitchen. Hope was excited to begin learning to bake so she had filled the kitchen with hundreds of kitchens utensils, most of which were probably useless and would never see the light of day again. A small intimate table was placed at the end of the kitchen, meant for family meals, big enough to fit four people, the perfect size for this family. To the right of the kitchen, a small, previously unused room had been turned into a utility room so that the laundry could be done privately. Down the hall, the lounge had a couple of plush seats were placed on top of a fluffy faux-fur rug sitting in front of a big refurbished fireplace. The other side of the room had a sofa area, with a small box T.V. set up in the corner.

The second floor was a lot more personalised and carefully designed, Hope had put a lot of time and effort into the bedrooms. Each bedroom had an en suite bathroom, with a shower, sink, and toilet. A family bathroom was in the middle of the corridor with a large innate bath; the walls were painted a calming shade of light blue with white tiles on the floor.

Sirius's bedroom had a subtle grey colour on three of the walls, with the wall behind the bed painted to look like a woodland. The background was white with thick brown trees, a proud deer with long antennae, a slim black dog, and a werewolf. Hope had designed it to look exactly like the marauders; she had been tempted to add a rat for Pettigrew, but she wasn't sure if that would be appreciated, given the circumstances. Remus gasped when he saw the wall, not knowing that Hope had put so much thought into the house. A four-poster bed was in the centre of the wall, with a small bedside table next to it. The room was quite barren, a simple dresser and wardrobe in the room, as Sirius had very little personal items that he would have wanted to keep.

"It's gorgeous, he'll love it," Remus spoke quietly, not wanting to disrupt the calm in the child as Hope left the room and headed into the room next door. The gold plaque had Remus's name carved into it. "You made one for me?"

"Of course, I did, I'm not going to allow you to live in the middle of wales by yourself," Hope answered, opening the door and showing him the room. It was very similar to Sirius's with the same furniture and pale grey walls, however, instead of the forest Hope had painted a calming waterfall with a clear blue lake at the bottom and mountains surrounding it. "I thought you'd want something a bit more calming than the rest."

"It's lovely," Remus's voice was hesitant, false joy shining through his awkward forced smile. He glanced around the room, walking into the bathroom and sighing deeply.

"You do not have to stay, I just thought I'd give you the opportunity" Hope's voice was dejected, but she smiled brightly when Remus came back in a looked at her. She turned around, heading to the bed and straightening the covers so she didn't have to look Remus in the face when he leaves her.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just don't think I can live with Sirius. He didn't trust me enough to tell me anything and he thought that I could have betrayed my friends. He trusted Peter before he trusted me." Remus's voice was angry and tense, his muscles trembling.

"You didn't trust him either," Hope countered, turning around and pinning Remus in place with her stormy grey eyes. "For ten years you believed that he caused the deaths of his best friends and then killed twelve people. You allowed them to throw him in prison without a trial and didn't spare him another thought. I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying neither of you trusted each other and that caused a lot of issues. He has the same right to blame you as you do him, but, you're pretty much the only people the other has so don't throw it away. Nothing is completely unfixable."

"You're right. I am as much to blame for the whole thing as he is, but I can't just forgive him. I was hurt, I'm still hurt." Remus understood where his goddaughter was coming from, but forgiveness was not always the easiest thing.

"Stay here, for now, I'm no closer to proving his innocence than before so you've got time to think about it. Please try and forgive him, for me." Hope finished, turning and leaving the room ending the conversation and hoping Remus and Sirius could work it out.

Remus followed her out of the room, wanting to see the rest of the house, knowing she had put countless hours into making it perfect and not wanting to ruin it. "Show me the rest of the house?"

Hope nodded, walking past a closed-door with Harry's name on it and opening her own bedroom instead. "I don't know if Harry can live here, but if he does, I want him to be the first person to see his room." She explained, walking into her room.

Hope had spent a long time on her room, wanting it to be perfect. It was the perfect balance of comfort and practicality, a small space in the house that was only for her; her safety, her comfort, and her enjoyment.

The walls were mainly white with the bottom quarter painted a calming shade of pale blue. Hope hadn't done a feature wall in her room, but the ceiling was black with navy blue patches, imitating the night sky. Hope had traced the origins of the Black names and painted their star signs on the ceiling. She painted the Canis Major, the greater dog, for Sirius, Draco, the dragon, for her cousin, and the Alpha Leonis, for her Uncle Regulus.

She had a simple double bed pushed against one of the walls, covered in pastel bedsheets and soft blankets. She had transformed the bay window into a reading nook with soft pillows and magical fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. A small bookshelf was stored in the corner with some of her favourite muggle fictional books stored on it.

The third floor of the house was the most boring of the house, full of simple guest bedrooms, which all have double beds, bedside tables, and a wardrobe. The rooms were quite basic, painted a neutral cream colour. Hope had included enough for all of the Weasley's, plus extras, to be able to stay as she wanted to make sure that everyone felt welcome at the house.

The fourth floor held offices for each of the inhabitants. Sirius and Remus had their own offices, stocked with a desk, parchments, quills and other stationery items. There was an empty bookshelf next to the desk which they could fill with the necessary books. Hope had hand-painted a literary quote above the desks, each holding a special meaning to the desk's owner. All of the quotes were from J. R. R. Tolkien's 'The Lord of the Rings' as Hope had recently become taken with stories, reading them multiple times over the course of the summer.

Remus's quote was "Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars" an obvious ode to his werewolf side, but, also acceptance of what made him, him. Sirius's read "having a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness" – his family had always made him feel weak for caring and Hope wanted to show him that it was, in fact, the exact opposite.

Harry and Hope shared a study space with two side by side desks and three bookshelves full of textbooks on every subject they would study whilst at Hogwarts. The wall behind the desks read "some believe it is only great power that can hold evil in check, but that is not what I have found. It is the small everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keep the darkness at bay. Small acts of kindness and love" and above the door, it said, "there's some good in this world and it's worth fighting for".

"Harry is going to have a tough battle ahead of him and I thought he could do with something to remind him of why he's fighting it. We all could." Hope explained, closing the office door and sighing. Her eyes were drained, a weariness that should not be present in a twelve-year-old child, she looked as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"It's very considerate, thank you for putting so much thought into the house, it's incredible," Remus answered, his throat tight with emotion. He couldn't believe how much time and effort, not to mention thought, Hope had put into creating a home that everyone would love.

"Wait until you see the final floor," Hope was practically vibrating with joyous energy, her eyes regaining their normal spark. The top floor was Hope's favourite, it held the rooms with the most magic. She had done these rooms entirely herself, not wanting the muggles to think anything was suspicious.

On the far end of the corridor was a huge potions lab, so that Hope could practice every kind of potion under the sun. She had bought all the needed equipment, including sixteen different cauldrons and over a hundred stirring and chopping utensils. The cupboard was stocked with thousands of different ingredients, including some darker ones that Hope shouldn't have been able to get her hands on.

"With everything I got, I should be able to brew the Wolfsbane Potion if you wanted me to. However, there's currently a new study going on that it can course more harm than good if used for a prolonged amount of time."

"I'd rather not risk anyone's lives without it so until there's conclusive proof, I'll just keep taking it," Remus said, growing sad when Hope looked down, sniffling slightly. She didn't often cry in front of people other than Harry, however, she was terrified that Remus would end up killing himself out of disdain for the wolf. "I'll cut down on the amount until you can find a different solution."

"Thank you, I can't lose anyone else; not when it can be stopped." Hope wiped the tears from her eyes, walking out of the room. She spelled the room closed after Remus left, putting up copious wards to protect the rare potions inside.

The second room on the floor was completely empty, with cold stone walls and high ceilings. Remus sent a questioning look towards Hope, "it's a duelling room, for practising and things. I figured with a possible war coming it could be useful."

Now the room at the end of the hall was by far Hope's favourite. She opened the door with a mixture of fear and happiness swelling in her chest. She pulled the arched double doors open to reveal the most incredible library Remus had ever seen.

"It's beautiful," Remus gasped out admiring the room. It was three stories high, connected by spiral stone cases made entirely from marble. Thousands of books both magical and muggle filled the room, carefully ordered and positioned.

"The dark magic books are at the far end, they can only be removed under certain circumstances; the wards are pretty strong." Hope nodded down to the end of the room, where roughly two-hundred books were changed and forced into the bookcase. "Watch this"- Hope pulled a random book out, placing it on the floor. Remus's confusion quickly grew to astonishment as the book floated off the ground and back into the bookcase –"it's an altered spell. They'll always go back to where they were meant to be."

"This house is incredible. I am genuinely shocked by how much you managed to do." Remus looked around in shock, taking everything in and looking at his goddaughter with pride.

"There's one last thing follow me." Hope slipped out of the room, rushing down the stairs and through the kitchen. As she had been showing Remus around the house, the sun had begun setting and the world was filled with gorgeous golden hues.

Hope had brought in a professional landscaper to help her create the perfect garden. They had combined the perfect mixture of wild and structured to create something that everyone could enjoy. The top half of the garden was full of vibrant wildflowers, which swayed in the evening breeze, visible from the kitchen window to create a lovely view. A small concrete pathway led through the flowers to reveal a thick lawn and a large decked area at the end. Small trees surrounded the area with magical twinkling lights draped among the low-hanging branches, creating a striking glow in the setting sun.

"It's perfect, just like the rest of the house. I think I'll enjoy living here," Remus spoke, his voice soft and gentle. Hope gasped and turned to look at him, joy spreading through her body as she rushed up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Remus sighed enjoying the warmth and staring at the view in front of him with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> 'LIFE BECOMES MORE MEANINGFUL WHEN YOU REALISE THE SIMPLE FACT THAT YOU'LL NEVER GET THE SAME MOMENT TWICE.' – YASH RAJ
> 
> Hey guys,
> 
> Thanks for hanging around, sorry this has taken so long to complete. It started as a short idea for home renovations and ended up being over 5,000 words, sometimes I don't know when to stop.
> 
> This is the second extra chapter between the first and second book and the first book is now completely finished. I will be releasing the first chapter of the second book within the next week so keep your eyes peeled.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Heidi xx


End file.
